


Four Calling Birds

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Continuation of the Last Story, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao and Midorima, after having a long day getting married decide to do something before going to bed.





	Four Calling Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> This is the only smut so far on this. So...not much more to say other than I think that I did well on my finals.  
> Whelp, that's in the past now. I have winter break to look forwards too! (And I spend the first night on my computer all night. I planned on getting extra sleep.)

Takao walked into the hotel room, hand in hand with Midorima and took a tentative breath in. He was now married and completely fearful of what was to come next. 

"So, Shin-chan, have any ideas?" Takao turned to Midorima but he looked just as lost as Takao. 

"Well, I only have one idea..." Takao looked at Midorima, about to question what Midorima had in mind before Midorima lent down and pulled Takao off of his feet. Takao let Midorima sweep him off of his feet and lay him on the bed after walking across the length of their shared hotel room; they were newlyweds after all. 

As the bed sank to accommodate both of their weights, Takao grabbed Midorima by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

Midorima's eyes were a bright emerald, brighter than they had ever been before. Takao had the picture of Midorima's (somewhat awful) proposal in his head. Midorima had been red faced and stuttering, unable to piece together words. But he looked so hopeful, not just that Takao would say yes, just that everything would go well. (And, so far, it seemed like everything had gone perfectly.) 

Takao leaned forwards, just a centimeter or so, and he found himself kissing Midorima. Somehow, they had both been moving forwards unconsciously, as if there was a string that drew them closer. 

Takao's lips moved against Midorima's in a fluid rhythm. Takao was pushed closer as Midorima clutched the back of his head and moved him even closer, fitting their bodies together like puzzle pieces. 

Takao meshed his body with Midorima's closing the gap between them that seemed as wide as a chasm, though it was barely even an inch. 

Takao put his hands up so that he could remove the tuxedo that Midorima had on, and as soon as he accomplished his goal, Midorima did the same for him. 

Midorima once again kissed him, sparking a fire of passion in Takao. 

Clothes fell to the ground quickly, soon all that they had on was underclothes. They were both panting hard, a sheen of sweat had started to appear on their bodies. 

Takao leaned forwards, breaking their kiss to place a kiss in the hollow of Midorima's collar bone. 

He relished the growl that fell from Midorima's lips and continue his path downwards. When Takao circled at Midorima's chest, he was stopped and was unable to stop the moan that fell from his lips when Midorima gave him a sharp bite on his pulse point. 

Midorima then began to suck and mouth at the point, effectively cutting off Takao's train of thought completely. 

"Mmm...ngh..." Takao moaned as Midorima ravaged his neck. His back arched as he reveled in the pleasure that Midorima brought to him. 

He jerked up as Midorima slipped off Takao's boxers and threw them to the ground. 

"Not fair!" Takao said cheerfully, snapping out his daze for a second, before taking off Midorima's boxers off as well. 

Midorima let out a small huff before starting a path down his neck, stopping for a bit to suck at Takao's nipples. He nibbled and sucked at the area, driving Takao completely and utterly insane. 

At this point, they both were covered in sweat, Takao was lying back on their bed, face painted red and panting heavily, growls slipping from him now and then. 

Takao was a complete mess. His upper body was covered in the beginnings of hickeys, and he was shivering all over, eyes glazed over, and ready for Midorima to finish him off. 

Midorima's mouth trailed down to his cock, which was hard and dripping pre-come. Midorima grasped Takao's cock in his hands and stroked him, twisting his hands against sensitive spots with amazing skill. 

Takao gasped and withered under Midorima's onslaught, but he bucked fully into Midorima's touch when he was sent a confident smirk laced with lust and intent. 

"I love you Kazunari, you know that don't you?" Midorima announced. 

"Of course I do Shintaro, but is now the best place for- ahh!" 

Midorima latched his mouth around Takao's member, the inside of his mouth engulfing his cock. Takao's back arched on instinct at the sparks running through him. 

Midorima went to work pleasuring Takao with skill, he knew where all the spots that made Takao's head spin were and he was hitting them with an accuracy similar to when they still played basketball. 

Takao nearly screeched when Midorima hollowed his cheeks, and actually did when Midorima pushed a lubed finger inside of him, his voice ringing out throughout the room. 

Midorima's mouth was warm and wet around his cock, and his finger was hard, stretching him from the inside. 

"Shintaro...please...get inside me..." Takao moaned out. It was nearly intelligible, but Midorima must have been able to decipher it as he did as Takao wished and pulled his mouth off Takao's cock with a sinfully loud pop. 

Midorima's eyes were dark and lined with enough lust that sent shivers down Takao's spine by just looking at them. He stared straight into Takao's eyes, wiped a bit of pre-come off the corner of his mouth, and stuck it in his mouth, leaving his mouth half open so that Takao could get a good look at his tongue as it swirled around his finger. 

Takao wasn't aware of the moan that had been building up inside of him, but it made itself known as it slipped out his mouth, loader than all of the moans before it. 

The sight was completely sinful, and had Takao wishing for more sights like it. 

Midorima took his sweet time entering Takao. He was deliberate with every motion, leaving Takao shivering underneath him. 

Takao's eyes rolled as Midorima's cock entered him. The pressure was amazing, like it had always been, but now it had a new meaning- I will always be with you. 

Takao was pushed up by the force behind him, Midorima pounding him from the back. 

Takao unable to control himself at all, kept on letting out declarations of love which were matched by Midorima. 

As the heat pooled in his stomach threatened to overflow, he managed to choke out- "Coming!" Before spraying his abdomen with his own semen. Midorima was not far behind him, his own release filling up Takao from the inside. 

Midorima collapsed on him with a small grunt, smothering him with his weight. 

"Sorry," he mumbled before lifting himself off of Takao, taking his weight off of his chest. Takao heaved in a breath, still recovering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"It's fine, Shin-chan." 

"I would have hoped that you would have dropped that nickname by now," Midorima commented. 

"It's too late for that. We just got married. 'Shin-chan' is staying forever." 

"God help me." 

"We're two gay men that tricked out minister into marrying us. No god can help us now." 

"I can't disagree with that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys noticed anything about the ending conversation that was out of place, then, good for you, you are observant and know something about one of the future stories.  
> Anyway~ I hope you liked it  
> Deca Suffrage


End file.
